The Snowy Snowy Birthday
by taigataiga
Summary: Sakuno yang punya nerve kuat berencana mengantar kue ulang tahun buat Ryoma. Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana... [Prince of Tennis with all its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi]


Ryuzaki Sakuno menyusuri pinggir jalan selagi ia bersenandung kecil. Udara yang dingin tidak menghambat energinya, malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Kakinya yang lincah meloncat-loncat cepat, dan seluruh nafasnya menjadi putih. Tapi ia terus berjalan dengan bahagia.

Tapi berterimakasihlah kepada sifatnya yang ceroboh, ia jadi tersandung gundukan salju yang tidak dilihatnya, dan plastik yang sedari tadi ditentengnya jatuh ke tanah dengan pelan.

BRAK!

"A-aww.." Sakuno merintih, memegangi lututnya yang terhantam tanah dengan cukup keras. Untung saja jalanan tertutup salju, jadi tidak berdarah. Dan lagi, masih ada yang lebih pantas dikhawatirkannya dibanding dengan keadaan lututnya.

"K-KUENYA!"

Sakuno buru-buru meraih kantong plastik yang tadi dijatuhkannya, dan langsung mengecek isinya. _Syukurlah, nampaknya kuenya tidak apa-apa_, desahnya sambil bersyukur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau kue yang berada di dalam kotak karton bertuliskan "Otanjoubi Omedetou Ochibi!" itu hancur. Dia bisa dimarahi Eiji karena dia yang membuatnya.

Ya, hari ini dia akan ke rumah Echizen Ryoma. Sang pangeran tennis itu sedang berulang tahun, sehingga Sakuno datang ke rumahnya dan membawakan kue. Kenapa harus Sakuno? Karena seluruh anggota Seigaku yang lain sedang sibuk, setidaknya begitu kata mereka. Ia mendapat kiriman kue itu saat para _senpai_ berkumpul di rumahnya untuk rapat dengan neneknya. Dan entah kenapa, malah Sakuno yang berakhir mengantarkannya.

"Huh. Menyusahkan saja." Begitu komentar Sakuno.

Tapi sebenarnya, dalam hati ia tidak terlalu kesal, sih.

Jujur saja, dia _menyukai_ Ryoma. Sudah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di stasiun, ada sebuah rasa aneh yang meliputi dirinya. Saat mereka semakin dekat, saat semuanya berjalan lancar, barulah Sakuno sadar kalau _dia menyukai orang itu_. Meskipun segalanya tidak tampak begitu mulus baginya.

Akhirnya, Sakuno pun sampai _di depan rumah orang yang disukainya_. Ritme jantungnya langsung meningkat dua kali lipat, dan setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, ia memencet bel.

DING DONG!

Sakuno menunggu dengan berdebar-debar. Tidak ada jawaban. Ditekannya lagi bel dengan wajah yang mulai memanas.

DING DONG!

Masih sunyi. Sakuno mulai penasaran. _Apa Ryoma-kun ada di rumah?_ Dan ia memencet bel lagi.

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

DING DING DONG DONG! (_nah lho_)

"Aaah, bisakah kau berhenti memenceti bel dan merusak telingaku?"

Sakuno terperangah. Pintu terbuka, dan sosok seorang anak laki-laki seusianya keluar. Sakuno menahan nafas begitu melihat sosok Echizen Ryoma yang memakai setelan rumah dan berrambut acak-acakan. Meskipun terkesan _sangat berantakan_, tapi itu justru membuat Ryoma menjadi jauh... _lebih keren_.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno memberanikan suara keluar dari mulutnya. Ryoma sempat terkejut melihat sosok yang barusan menggangunya.

"Ryuzaki..?" Ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Sedang apa Ryuzaki disini?"

Sakuno langsung salah tingkah ditanya begitu. "A-anu.. aku diminta Kikumaru-senpai un—"

"Gawat, Ryuzaki." Raut wajah Ryoma menjadi horor. "Cepat masuk ke dalam," Ryoma menarik tangan Sakuno dengan secepat kilat lalu menyeretnya ke dalam rumah. Wajah Sakuno memerah seketika, dan ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan yang membuat tubuhnya lemas itu. Ketika pintu rumah ditutup rapat, Sakuno memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"K-kenapa, Ryoma-kun?"

"B-barusan tetanggaku lewat." Ryoma tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut horornya. "Kalau dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintuku, pasti dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan dia akan menggangguku seumur hidup. Dan aku harus pindah rumah." Ryoma tidak henti-hentinya mengawasi keadaan di luar dengan saksama. "Hidupku bisa hancur kalau bertemu dengannya, kau tahu."

Sakuno masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menutupi pipinya setelah mendengar soal 'yang tidak-tidak'. Okay, dia sedang kacau hari ini.

"Jadi," Ryoma menoleh ke arah Sakuno. "Kenapa kau datang? Tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya, yang disahut Sakuno dengan gelengan cepat.

"A-aku datang ke sini mengantarkan 'paket' dari Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno mengulurkan plastik yang berisi kotak dengan kue tadi. Mata Ryoma membesar. "Kue?"

Alis Sakuno terangkat. "Iya, kue."

"Kue untuk apa?"

Sakuno jadi bingung. "Lho, Ryoma-kun tidak tahu?" yang dibalas Ryoma dengan gelengan singkat. Sakuno jadi makin bingung.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Ryoma-kun, bukan?"

Kali ini gantian Ryoma yang bingung. "Ulang tahunku?"

"Iya."

"Tapi hari ini tanggal 23.. ulang tahunku besok, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno membelalak. "Eh?" Ryoma mengangguk mengiyakan. Wajah Sakuno spontan memerah, menyadari hal yang sangat memalukan.

"E-EEH?"

Dia pergi dengan begitu antusias mengantarkan paket. Dan ternyata di hari yang salah pula. Ia mengutuki Eiji diam-diam.

Melihat polah Sakuno, entah kenapa Ryoma ingin tertawa.

"PFFFTTTTT," ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya, yang malah membuat Sakuno semakin malu.

"K-KIKUMARU-SENPAI YANG BILANG BEGITU!" pekik Sakuno tanpa ampun. Tawa Ryoma akhirnya pecah juga.

"HA HA HA! Dasar Kikumaru-senpai, bisa saja!" Melihat Ryoma yang tertawa lepas seperti itu membuat dada Sakuno bergetar.

"Sudahlah, Ryuzaki. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah." Ryoma menahan tawanya lagi. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya," Ryoma tersenyum ala 'pangeran', spontan menimbulkan _shock_ pada Sakuno yang labil.

"R-Ryoma-kun.."

"HA! SEDANG APA KALIAN!"

Sebuah suara memecah suasana halus itu. Ryoma menoleh dengan kesal, ingin menendang sang pemilik suara sekarang juga. Dan Sakuno hanya bisa terbelalak dan menahan malu setengah mati.

Echizen Nanjiro—ayah Ryoma yang konyol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—dimanapun itu. Ia memergoki putranya dan seorang gadis dari keluarga lain sedang menikmati suasana halus di dekat pintu.

"Cih, dasar putraku.. kau menuruni segalanya dari ayahmu ini, tahu?" Nanjiro menjitak kepala Ryoma, yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah tendangan pada perut.

"Minggirlah, Ayah," Ryoma mendesah, terganggu. "Ayo Sakuno, cari saja tempat lain yang lebih enak untuk mengobrol," ia terdiam sesaat. "Di kamarku saja."

Sakuno terkesiap mendengar kata-kata spontan dari sang pangeran, yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan apa arti seorang gadis berada di kamar seorang pria bersama pemiliknya, berdua saja. Sakuno berusaha menahan jantungnya yang ingin meloncat keluar dan mengendalikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"AH! PUTRAKU! Nakal sekali kau, dasar anak muda!" Nanjiro terus menjitaki Ryoma sambil tergelak, kekanakan sekali. Ryoma tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya terus berjalan sambil berusaha melepaskan ayahnya yang mengganggu.

"Ayo, Ryuzaki."

"I-iya!"

Setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran Nanjiro yang membabi buta, akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki tangga dan dengan sukses memasuki kamar—wilayah privat sang pangeran tenis. Memasukinya saja membuat Sakuno berdebar setengah mati. Apalagi wangi khas Ryoma memenuhi ruangan itu, dan langsung masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran.

Ryoma mengunci kamarnya, mengabaikan gedoran yang tentu saja berasal dari Nanjiro—yang berteriak-teriak: 'HEI, JANGAN NAKAL KAU, RYOMA!' atau 'KAU MASIH TERLALU KECIL!' dan banyak lagi. Kata-kata Nanjiro membuat Sakuno sangat malu dan entah kenapa... merasa _aneh_.

Ryoma menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai, sementara teriakan dari Nanjiro sudah menghilang—sudah capek mungkin— sambil mengubek-ubek isi plastik yang dibawakan Sakuno tadi. "Baiklah, karena kita sudah dapat kuenya, mari makan."

Sakuno masih memandangi Ryoma yang dengan cekatan membelah kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian sama besar dengan pisau plastik yang disertakan di dalam bungkusan. Ryoma membaca kartu ucapan yang begitu meriah, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari masing-masing anggota Seigaku. Sakuno melihat kalau Ryoma sempat tersenyum tipis, heran dengan kebodohan semuanya.

"Dasar.. aku tidak ingat aku pernah memberitahu mereka ulang tahunku itu tanggal 24," Ryoma menahan tawa. Sakuno malah jadi menahan nafas melihat sang pangeran yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Oke, ini untuk Ryuzaki yang sudah capek-capek mengantarkan kuenya kesini." Ryoma mengulurkan sebuah kue yang terletak di atas piring kertas. "Makan saja pakai ini," ia menyertakan sekalian tusukan kuenya.

Sakuno menerimanya dengan berdebar. "Terima kasih, Ryoma-kun." Ia menatapi kue cokelat yang kelihatannya enak itu. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

Mereka berdua menyantap kue cokelat itu dengan perlahan. Suasana hening mencekam, namun entah kenapa mereka berdua menyukai suasana itu. Hening yang halus.

"Enak sekali!" Sakuno mendesah puas setelah ia menghabiskan sepiring kue cokelatnya. Ryoma mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, benar. Enak. Kikumaru-senpai memang hebat." Sakuno bahkan sempat bingung, nampaknya ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Ryoma memuji orang lain.

"Hahaha. Biarpun Senpai salah hari!"

Kedua orang itu tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa, Sakuno sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Seperti.. tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Ah!" Ryoma menangkap sesuatu yang indah di luar jendela. Ia berlari kecil ke arah jendelanya. "Lihat, Ryuzaki! Turun salju!"

Sakuno bangkit dari duduk dan mengikuti Ryoma. "Waah, turun salju! Cantik sekali!" Mata Sakuno berbinar-binar. Ia tidak merasakan pandangan Ryoma yang tiba-tiba mengarah padanya.

"Salju, ya." Ryoma tersenyum, menerawang. "Kau tahu, aku sangat suka salju." yang direspon Ryuzaki dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena salju seperti simbol kelahiranku." Ryoma melanjutkan, masih tersenyum. "Aku lahir pada hari yang bersalju, kata ibuku. Sejak kecil aku selalu pergi keluar saat sedang turun salju, dan entah bagaimana aku tidak pernah sakit meskipun sempat kedinginan. Dan lagi, salju selalu mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seburuk apapun hari itu, aku tidak bisa membencinya kalau salju bisa turun."

Sakuno tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ryoma yang begitu jujur. Biasanya, Ryoma hanyalah seorang pangeran arogan yang dingin dan cuek. Tapi entah kenapa.. hari ini rasanya beda. _Bolehkah aku berharap?_ Ia tidak tahu. Namun, ia sekarang hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin.. dikatakannya.

"Iya ya." Sakuno menatap Ryoma, tersenyum lebar. "Salju memang keren sekali.."

Ryoma tersenyum mengiyakan.

"..mirip denganmu, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma terperangah. Sakuno terbelalak. _Ia mengatakannya! Ya Tuhan, ia mengatakannya! Apa-apaan barusan?_ Sakuno bahkan tidak bisa mengatur pikirannya sendiri. Segalanya menjadi begitu rumit ketika Ryoma masih memandangi Sakuno dengan tatapan kaget—dan tidak percaya.

"Ryuzaki.."

"E-eeh, m-maksudku, i-itu, an-anu—" Sakuno menggaruk kepalanya. "Ap-apa ya?" Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. _Mulutku bergerak sendiri! Gila!_ "M-maksud—" Kata-kata Sakuno berhenti saat sesuatu yang manis menempel di bibirnya, perlahan namun pasti. _Apa?_ Sakuno tidak bisa menemukan detak jantungnya.

Echizen Ryoma, sang pangeran tennis, orang yang selama ini selalu disukai Sakuno, sedang membungkuk sedikit, mengecup bibir gadis yang sedang berdiri kebingungan di sebelahnya.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu hebat, sebuah ciuman spontan yang manis—ciuman kejutan. Ryoma selalu bisa membuatnya merasa penasaran dan pusing setengah mati, tapi hal ini? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sakuno sudah lupa caranya bernafas.

Ryoma melepaskan bibirnya, menatap Sakuno dengan tatapan khasnya. Kedua pasang bola mata berwarna cokelat yang berkilau itu mengerling nakal ke arah Sakuno. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata barusan, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno kelabakan, tidak menyangka akan langsung 'ditembak' seperti itu. "E-eeeh, maksudku.. anu—"

Ryoma kembali mendaratkan ciuman lain di bibir Sakuno, kali ini lebih kasar. Sakuno merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Ciuman pertama dan ciuman keduanya secara sukses diklaim oleh Echizen Ryoma. Dan Ryoma masih belum puas.

"Kenapa kau gemetaran begitu, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma memegang pipi Sakuno yang panas. "Dan kenapa wajahmu semerah ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya, dengan senyum menggoda. Sakuno tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Kakinya lemas, dan ia tidak bisa berdiri.

"Ups!" Ryoma menangkap pinggang Sakuno dan memeluknya, sukses membuat Sakuno semakin lemas. Ryoma pasti bisa merasakan detak jantung Sakuno yang begitu cepat merembeti seluruh tubuhnya.

"R-Ryoma-kun.." suara Sakuno juga ikut gemetaran. Dan Ryoma, memang benar-benar pangeran yang arogan, tidak menghentikan provokasinya.

"Kenapa, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma menatapnya langsung di mata, masih tersenyum jahil. Ia tidak puas. Setidaknya sebelum Sakuno mengakui sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Kenapa Ryuzaki jadi lemas begini? Ada yang salah?" Sakuno berusaha setengah mati membuat dirinya bisa kuat berdiri, tapi nafas Ryoma yang menerpa lehernya membuatnya bergetar, bahkan lebih lemas dari biasanya. Wajahnya sangat panas, dan ia bisa memastikan ia terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa sih Ryuzaki nampaknya begitu penasaran padaku?" Ryoma kembali meluncurkan kata-kata 'maut' nya. "Aku baru sadar kalau Ryuzaki itu terlihat sangat baik padaku. Aku bingung kenapa."

Sakuno masih bergetar. "T-tidak perlu ditanya pun, bukankah seharusnya Ryoma-kun sudah tahu..?"

Ryoma terpana. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum bandel ala pangeran. "Aku tidak tahu, tuh," jawab anak itu sekenanya, membuat Sakuno hampir mati meleleh. "Katakan saja padaku, Ryuzaki. Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil Sakuno?"

Sakuno membeku di tempat, merasakan bisikan dari suara Ryoma yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Jawab aku, _Sakuno_." kata Ryoma lagi, membuat Sakuno menggigil karena suaranya yang rendah.

"A-aku.." Sakuno menatap Ryoma dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Aku.. selalu.. s-suka.."

"Apa? Kau berbicara terlalu pelan, Sakuno," Ryoma menjalankan jurus rahasianya yang terakhir. Dengan tatapan mata nakal dan senyum yang seksi, ia berbisik kepada Sakuno.

"Cepat katakan. Kalau tidak, _kuserang_ nih."

Sakuno ingin pingsan mendengar kata-kata provokatif yang sangat arogan itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekali lagi, Ryoma memang telah menelanjangi perasaannya.

"A-aku.. selalu.. menyukai Ryoma-kun..!" ucapnya, lebih seperti berbisik. Tapi Ryoma sudah puas. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Sakuno lagi—dan kali ini jauh lebih lama, serta penuh gairah. Sakuno benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah ciumannya yang ke-tiga itu. Ryoma masih menatapnya dengan pandangan khas pangeran.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunku," ujar Ryoma. Sakuno terperangah.

"Pffft." Sakuno tertawa kecil, lalu ia meraih leher pangerannya dan memeluknya erat. "Otanjoubi omedetou, atashi dake no oujisama!"

Benar kata Ryoma, salju memang penuh dengan kenangan indah.


End file.
